This invention relates to a solution and process for chemically sharpening smoothing tools, forming tools, and cutting tools, such as files and the like, which are made of metal and can be used to smooth, form, or cut wood, metal, plastic, laminate, and the like.
Conventionally, there are a wide variety of solutions and processes for sharpening tools and blades. None of the prior art describes a solution and process for chemically resharpening files and the like as described in the present invention.
One known prior art is a BLADE SHARPENING SOLUTION AND PROCESS, U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,178, comprising an etching solution of essentially ten percent chromic acid, fifteen percent sulfuric acid, fifteen percent magnesium hydroxide, fifteen percent aluminum hydroxide, three percent calcium carbonate, two percent magnesium trisilicate, and thirty-four percent distilled water into which stainless steel razor blades are immersed and removed after a period of time and dried.
Another known prior art is a METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR RESHARPENING CUTTING TOOLS BY ELECTROPOLISHING PROCESS, U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,759, which comprises immersing the cutting tools in an electrolytic solution and DC voltage is applied between the tool, which serves as an anode, and a cathode plate immersed in the solution to thereby polish the edge of the tools by dissolution.
Another known prior art is a METHOD AND BATH FOR ELECTROCHEMICALLY RESHARPENING OF CUTTING TOOLS, U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,279, comprising an aqueous solution of phosphoric acid and sulfuric acid to which is added stabilizers of chromic acid, nickel carbonate and ferric oxide. An electrical potential is applied to the cutting tool within the bath within the range of one-half volt to six volts for a period of between one and twenty minutes.
None of the prior art describe or even suggest the present invention of resharpening forming and smoothing tools in addition to cutting tools using a solution of chemicals not described or suggested by any of the prior art. There is a definite need for a solution and process for chemically resharpening forming, smoothing, and cutting tools and the like.